One Step At a Time
by The Eighth Sky
Summary: Yamamoto is suffering from a disease ever since the Varia battles and before. He had already told everyone including Gokudera, the one he loves. However, when he told of his condition to him, he took it as nothing. Will Gokudera and Yamamoto ever make up?
1. Flag Football

Disclaimer: Saying this once. Do not own KHR, never will. Though it would be pretty bitchin' if I did. So yeah, this is just for amusement, blah, you know the drill.

Gokudera Hayato, a student at Namimori Junior high, strolled down the street, hands in his pockets on a cool quiet morning in November. It was a morning accompanied by a few birds nesting in the trees alongside the road. The trees were adorned in fiery colors that loomed over the stone and brick walls that stood in front of every house he walked by. The chilly light breeze stole the leaves off the trees, carrying them by the wind, sending them to the ground to be taken to many different destinations, until they would eventually meet their end. Gokudera shut his dark green eyes, pulling the dark blue scarf over his mouth; leaves swirled around, dancing across the light grey pavement spinning right round, once again settling to another destination.

He sighed where his breath was visible in the crisp autumn air. He looked back and forth as he slowly walked down the almost empty street that was accompanied by a group of three boys up the street were talking loudly about Bleach and Naruto. He rolled his eyes, "those shows are so overrated…." He muttered, "…idiots." He looked over his shoulder and again rolled his eyes at two girls cooing over some guy named Gackt, _…that guy?_ He raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes once again, shaking his head lightly. He never really understood what was so great about pop, rock or any sort idol beholding a specific genre. They are people just like us, but with more publicity about their talents.

A boy walked out of a gate several feet in front of him—wearing a Namimori junior high uniform underneath a dark blue jacket with a strange insignia of a conch shell on the back— listening to music out of one ear, singing happily to himself. Gokudera's eye twitched at the varying pitches coming from his classmate. It wasn't that he was bad at singing, by the jacket he was wearing on himself, he was in choir, Gokudera deciphered that much. But the fact he was smiling and singing happily reminded him of someone, someone that he could call a friend, yet at the same time he couldn't, or more rather, didn't want to. "Baseball nut…." He growled as he pulled out his red iPod Nano and placed his black and red ear buds into his ears to tune out all the noises around him. He was in his own world, with no more distractions, no one to bother him; it was just himself and is music while his way to school. Or so he thought. He snapped his eyes open as he felt a force run into him and weight added to his shoulders, he blinked as his ear buds fell from his ears due to the force that ran into him. J-rock blasted from the ear buds as the hung from his nano. He stood there blinking for several moments until he shook his head and pushed pause. He turned around and let out a deep growl; he opened his mouth to say something to the newcomer, but was cut off by him.

"I haven't seen you on the way to school in a long time!" He let out a childish laugh, "what a coin-dee- dink that I bump into you after I had dropped off a delivery for my old man!" He slapped him on the back, "since I'm here, why don't we walk to school together!" He said happily as ever.

Gokudera shuddered upon hearing his voice. How odd that of all people, it had to the person he loathed the most. "Baseball nut…." He started.

"You know I can't wait for that game of flag football after school! It's going to be loads of fun! What about you?" he turned to his friend, or so he thought, waiting for his reply.

Gokudera sighed; he thought it might be best to play along with him. That's what he liked to after all, so why not? "Ehhhh….I'm not gonna play if the Tenth doesn't….and well…" he said coolly as he wrapped his headphones around his iPod and slipped it into his pocket. _No use listening to music while this idiot is around me._ He mused to himself brielf before parting his lips again, "…I don't think he will. But if he does, I will."

"Awh…."Yamamoto whined, "Well I'm going to be out on the field, doing my best and having fun with everyone else! It may not be base ball, but I love any sort of sport, and this isn't really like football, so I don't have remember all those complicated rules! Ha ha~"he said letting out a cheerful laugh.

Gokudera stared at him feeling his body get heavier and heavier with every word that spilled out of Yamamoto's mouth " …baseball is just as complicated ya dumb baseball nut!"

Yamamoto started to walk with a little bounce to his steps, "oh well," he ran his hand through his hair, "you guys will be there, right? Right?" He asked excitedly.

Gokudera shook his head, blinked and looked at his friend, "right? Oh yeah…" he said slowly and rolled his eyes. He cleared his throat as adjusted his jacket and scarf more.

Yamamoto closed his eyes, tilting his head back as a light breeze started up, rolling past the two, "Mhmm…it's so nice to be able to have fun with friends again and enjoy life……after those fights. I'm all worn out! Ha ha!" He turned to his companion laughing.

Gokudera's eye twitched, "Yeah yeah, whatever baseball nut." He pulled out a cigarette box, pulled one out delicately and placed one in his mouth and lit it. He opened his mouth partially, exhaling the grey stream, where it was kidnapped by the coming breeze.

Yamamoto spread his arms out as another breeze started up, stronger this time and started to twirl around in circles, "you really shouldn't do that…." Yamamoto said as he spun around in circles.

Gokudera shot a nasty glare at him, "what is it any of your fucking business?" he snarled at him, snatching the cigarette out his mouth, "lemme guess…" he inhaled and exhaled, "I'm gonna die of cancer…" he mocked, "right?" He raised both eyebrows, giving him an on warding glance, "seriously, shut up. My life, not yours."

Yamamoto stopped his child-like activity, stumbling several steps back slamming into the wall nearby a telephone pole. He started to walk in pattern resembling a drunken man. He swayed, bumping into the telephone pole, whilst grabbing his head, "agh…" he groaned rubbing his head. He looked at Gokudera and his surroundings through slits; a misty veil looked as if it was pulled down over his eyes, giving his eyes a drunken look to them

Gokudera walked over quickly, "baseball nut…what are you doing?!" He snapped at him, stood there waiting for his reply. Yamamoto leaned against the pole, looking dazed. "…Pft, that's what ya get for twirling around in circles like a fuckwad!" Gokudera snapped at him, putting his cigarette back in his mouth, "Agh whatever…"Gokudera waved his hand at him in a nonchalantly, "I ain't hanging around when you're like that. It's your own damn fault…." He called to him as he walked off.

"So yeah I punched that son of the bitch to….." a loud voice yelled.

"Let me guess…. "Said a pessimistic sounding voice, "to the extreme?"

His tall companion recoiled, looking at him with bright eyes. "How the hell did ya know?! You're a genius to…"

" The extreme…." Tsuna sighed as he let his head fall, closing his eyes. "Big brother…." He said meekly.

"Ha ha ha!" His white haired companion laughed loudly with his hands on his hips. He took them off and started to hop back and forth on his feet punching the air, following Tsuna as they walked, "I am so pumped for the flag football match after school! I'm going to get as many flags as I can to the…"

"Extreme…."Tsuna sighed again as he turned away and started to whimper silently,  
_Where is Reborn during all of this?!_ He cried in his mind and rolled his eyes sighing remembering the exchange of words between himself and his tutor.

"You're going to run to school with your dying will on your hands." Said the small Mafioso

"What?! Reborn, why?!"

Heh…" he smirked tilting his head down and looked up with the usual baby like smile on his face and turned his head, "Ciassou~" He held his small hand up.

"Big brother?" His eyes widened.

"Hello kid and Tsuna!" He said loudly.

"Training can wait, I'd rather not get involved…." he waved his small hand as he turned around.

"Ah! Reborn!"

The small baby smirked, "you will train, and don't you worry. I don't forget things…" he gave a small baby laugh as he lowered down into the wall he was standing on.

_Yet another hideout…where does he get the money for all of this?!_ Tsuna grabbed his head as he mentally screamed.

"Ready for school Tsuna?!" Ryohei slapped him on the back with enough force to cause Tsuna to fall on the cold pavement.

"Oww…."Tsuna sat up rubbing his head, "guess I'm walking to school with Big Brother…" he sighed in his mind. "Wonder where Gokudera went off to….huh." He muttered to himself.

Ryohei held his hand out to help Tsuna up, "you say somethin'?" He pulled Tsuna to his feet with one pull.

"Mhmm?" Tsuna turned to him, "nothing, I was just thinking…" He replied to his friend as he dusted himself off, "…I can't believe I forgot something so easily…." He muttered as looked up and as he did, a look of relief swooped over his face, "Yamamoto! Thank God!" He cried out.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Ryohei said loudly to his friend.

Tsuna took a large gulp, "uhhhh…" he searched around for answer, "more friends to share in the extreme of being extreme to the extreme?" He gave a nervous laugh, …he won't fall this…only an idiot would…. He thought to himself.

"Sounds alright to me!" He said nodding at Tsuna, as he continued to jog, pushing his knees high up in the air.

"Uh huh….so glad to have your approval big brother…"Tsuna let his head fall and let out a sigh that quickly dispersed in the cool autumn air. He lifted his head up "Yamamoto?" He blinked took a stride towards him.

"Huh?" Ryohei continued to jog and looked in direction Tsuna was and jogged after him.

The brunette slowed to peer at his friend who seemed to be in a daze. "Yamamoto? Yamamoto?" He waved his hand in front of his face. "Oh no…." he swallowed and looked at Ryohei who had just appeared next to him.

The scruffy haired boxer stopped in his tracks and a look of seriousness overcame his energetic expression "you don't think…" He turned his head slowly to look at their friend who stood with eyes barely open, as if they were made of lead. Ryohei cleared his throat, closing his eyes.

"Oh no….oh no….oh nononono!" Tsuna cried out taking several steps back, whilst slamming his hands on his ears and throwing himself on the ground.

"OI YAMAMOOOOTTTTTOOOO! WAKE UP TO THE EXTREEEEMMMMEEEE!!!"

Up and down the street, several garbage cans could be heard crashing on the pavement, followed by cats yowling, dogs barking and several student swearing and girls shrieking.

"Hwah?" Yamamoto turned slightly to look at his friend. He took a small step, that seemed to be one step too many, as his body started to fall forward as if it had gained another hundred pounds.

"Oi! Yamamoto!" Tsuna quickly looked back in time to see his friend fall, "Yamamoto!" He quickly got to his feet and rushed over to his falling friend.

Ryohei quickly stepped in, catching Yamamoto by the shoulders; he crouched down to sit on the streets, positioning his friend in a laying position.

Several students that were also on their way to school ran over to the scene crowding around, whispering to each other. Many of them had a grimacing and angry looks on their faces. Some had garbage spewed all over, a couple with claw marks on their faces and arms, some with ripped up clothing and missing clothing from their butts and the rest were just angry.

One boy with a banana peels, paper and other disgusting items you'd find in a garbage cans was followed by two others boys, looking similar in appearance, "Ryohei! How many fucking do we have to tell you?! Don't fucking...." he was cut off by one of the boys behind him placing a hand on his shoulder

"What?! I'm sick of Ryohei doing this extreme…you should…" He looked over at his shoulder seeing that his friend was pointing down. He followed his friend's finger and looked down. "Takeshi?!" He gasped, "what the…what's wrong with him?!" After he had said that a storm of whispers arose.

"Is he alright?"

"Whoa, he passed out?! That's unusual for him!"

"Well maybe he studied too much and he exhausted …?" A girl nearby suggested.

"Ha ha yeah right!" Two boys laughed.

"He never knows when there's a test, you're kidding, right?" Another boy replied.

"Shut up all of ya!" Ryohei yelled, whipping his head around, "back up and give him some room! You understand me?!"

The group of students nodded and took a few steps back simultaneously.

A girl with wavy brown hair stormed up, pushing past the crowd, with a short honey-colored hair girl behind her, "Ryohei! Why so early in the morning?! Do you not remember THAT incident?! Seriously….how many…."

"Big brother! What happened to Yamamoto?!" Kyoko asked frantically as she stepped forward, pushing by her friend.

"Huh?" Hana blinked and looked around and looked down where everyone else was looking.

Kyoko bent down and looked at Ryohei "is it that?" She asked as a sad look came over her.

"Kyoko…I…." Ryohei started and looked down, unable to give a proper answer.

"Yamamoto! Wake up!" Tsuna said loudly to his fallen friend. He lifted to his gaze up, meeting with Kyoko's eyes.

"Oh Yamamoto…." She said quietly closing her eyes.

I have to stay strong for Kyoko Tsuna looked at Ryohei who wore a stern façade and up at Hana who was hard to read, but there was some tension in her. She doesn't know him, but her constant glances at her friend tell that she was worried because her friend was. …and everyone else here as well. He swallowed hard as he shut his eyes, "Yamamoto, stop playing this game!"

"Yeah, wake up to the extreme!" Ryohei yelled as well.

The group of students, including Tsuna, sighed together.

"Totally inappropriate…." Hana muttered, arms crossed and shot a dark glare at him from the corner of her eyes.

Ryohei rolled his eyes, "like you'd know anything about that, kid hater!"

She snapped her head towards him, "what does that have to do with anything?!"

"Hana, please calm down." Kyoko gave a nervous laugh, placing a hand on her friend's "please both of you, "she took one of Ryohei hands and placed it on Hana's. The two flushed and quickly averted their eyes away from each other. Kyoko looked back and forth at the two of them, "This isn't the time, you both know why…" she said slowly.

Hana sighed and nodded and went back to her pouting position, "alright, whatever…"

"I'll agree because my sister asked me to…"

One of the boys looked at her, "why so serious? He just passed out from exhaustion…though…" he looked up, "it is unusual for him…what? Does he have cancer or something?"

Kyoko lowered her head and bit her lip, Hana sighed closing her eyes and leaned against the wall, Tsuna also lowered his head as did Ryohei.

"What?...What….?" The boy asked looked at the four of them, "I was just…." He stopped mid-sentence when he heard Yamamoto stirring. Hana shot a look at them. The three boys swallowed and nodded and looked down at their awakening friend.

Yamamoto slowly opened his eyes, "…Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked hoarsely, "…you need to get more sun. You're too pale right now…heh heh…Ryohei?...Kyoko…? Hana?" He blinked looking around "What's with all the people? And why is everyone crowding?" He pushed himself to a sitting position, pulling his knees close and dangled his arms over them, "is it a game?!" He laughed cheerfully. He looked around, "what's with all the sad faces?" He titled his head, "it's such a nice day out, and you can't be depressed on a day like this!"

Tsuna let out a sigh of relief, "Uh…well…" Tsuna started looking back at Ryohei who just nodded at him, "Yeah….it's a game!" He lied, "but we finished it already."

"Awhhh…"Yamamoto slowly stood up, "that's no fun," He whined rubbing the back of his neck, "well how about we race to school Ryohei? Hmmm? "He said smiling brightly at his lawn-headed friend, as he was nicknamed by Gokudera.

Ryohei punched the air, "You're on!" He yelled, "I will beat you to the…"

Hana quickly slapped her hand over his mouth as it were a fly swatter hitting a fly, "shut your trap…." She said through gritted teeth.

Murmuring could be heard from beneath her hand. His eyes shone for a brief moment, which then was followed by a loud shriek from Hana, who quickly her hand away, "God you're…" she wiped her hand on a jacket belonging to a boy near by.

"Gee…thanks…"

"You're….ugh!" She growled grabbing Kyoko's hand with her clean one, "C'mon Kyoko, let's get away from Mr. Extreme before I rip his head off!"

"I…uh…bye Tsuna!" She stammered as she was dragged away by her angry friend, she nodded at him, waving lightly and turned around.

"Good luck with that doll!" Ryohei called after her, "heh heh…she's so extreme…"

The group of students that had been standing there sighed and walked past them onward towards their school.

""'mon Yamamoto! Let's do this race, eh?!" Ryohei yelled loudly, "ready?" he positioned himself in a starting position.

Yamamoto let out a cheery laugh, "I'm always ready to have fun!"

"Tsuna, could ya do the honors?" he turned to him smiling.

"I….Shou-" He had his head turned away and swallowed hard again and looked down, only showing three-fourths of his face to his friends.

"Tsuna, would you?" He lowered his head so Tsuna could see, giving him a glance, communicating with his eyes.

Tsuna nodded slowly, "yeah…yeah!" He muttered as he slowly raised a small thin arm, "On the count of three….one….two…three!" He thrust his arm down, and just as he did, the two both sped down the road, yelling and teasing each other as they did.

Tsuna sighed falling against the wall when he made sure the two weren't on the street anymore. "This morning's been too hectic…." He whimpered lightly. Sure, every day was hectic for him, but usually it had to do with the Mafia. This time, it was something that more personal and down to home.

"It was just as I thought…." Said a small voice.

Tsuna stumbled back, falling to the ground, "how many times will this happen this morning?!" He yelled and turned to where he heard the voice, "Reborn?" He blinked, staring at the small infant as he hopped on his head, "Tch…" He winced, "owowowow…"he whined rubbing his head, looking down at the light pavement,

Reborn turned around to face Tsuna, with a serious look on his face, "Tsuna…."

Tsuna nodded as he lowered his head and swallowed hard trying to hold back, "I know, I know…but we can't force him." He mumbled, "but it makes him happy to run around….just like with the Varia battles; he was determined to fight even though…."

"Stop being so pessimistic!" Reborn scolded kicking Tsuna in the face and landed as agile as a cat and looked back at his student who again seemed to be in pain from his constant torture spells, "today is a half day, so go support Yamamoto and have fun with your friends, you all deserve it." He smiled brightly as he jumped up on the wall, "keep an eye on him though."

"Got it," Tsuna nodded as he clenched his fist and held it up in the air and gave a smile to his tutor.

A school bell echoed in the distance.

"Agh!" Tsuna grabbed his head, "I'm late again! What am I gonna do! Ahhh!" He screamed as he frantically ran back and forth and after several moments found the right way to go and bolted down the street.

"Heh, still a No-Good-Tsuna…" He paused "you passed the mask test Tsuna….you're going to make a great Mafioso one day…." Reborn said with a childish laugh as he lowered himself into one of his many hideouts.

The classes of Namimori had grouped together, dispersing on the stands to watch the monthly flag football matches that were held in the autumn and winter months.

"This is just so pointless…."Gokudera said through gritted teeth, rubbing his hands up and down on his double layers arms, "it's too cold!" He said loudly causing the people around him to stare.

"Gokudera!" Tsuna called from a distance.

Gokudera looked around and his eyes brightened, "Tenth! Over here!" His mood took a Three-sixty, it seemed, waving his arm about frantically so his friend and people following behind could find him.

"Ahhh…a…"Tsuna panted as he had made to Gokudera with Hana, Haru and Kyoko following behind him, "sorry we're so late, Kyoko and Haru wanted some snacks."

Kyoko gave a girlish giggle, "Sorry Gokudera….I really like the snacks here."

"Ahee! Me too!" Haru nodded with her eyes shining brightly, "they're really good! Haru's favorite is the chocolate takiyaki!" She said as she happily opened one and bit into it with brown substance pouring out, "Mhmmm~" She turned to Gokudera and held one out, "want one?"

Gokuedera raised an eyebrow out of annoyance and sighed, "I'd rather not."

Haru narrowed her eyebrow "fine!" She turned to Tsuna, "would you like one?" She smiled.

"Thank you," he smiled taking it from her, "you really should have some Gokudera!" he said turning to him.

Kyoko also took one from Haru, "they're really good! They warm you up and distract you from this cold weather!"

"Sure, the Tenth had some! So why not!" He said eagerly taking one.

"Ahee! It's starting!" Haru pointed at the field.

Several students dressed in red with blue flags hanging off their waist ran out. One boy with white hair ran out ripping his shirt off screaming, "YEAH! I'LL KICK YO' ASSES TO THE EXTREME!" he turned around quickly and slammed his head forward into another player, knocking them out. He took several steps back, and looked back at the stands and he waved laughing.

The group of five stood there staring.

"I fail to see how you can stand that quirk of his Kyoko…" Hana said staring along with the rest of the stands.

"He's so extreme…too fucking extreme…." Gokudera said twitching.

"Big…..Brother…." he slowly as he felt his body be taken by the other side.

"Wasn't there a guy in France like that?" Haru asked looking back and forth.

"There's the baseball guy…"Hana pointed carefully. Just as she had said it, a messy black haired boy dressed in blue with red flags around his waist ran out with his team, spinning around laughing.

On the field, the boy that as knocked out was being taken to the bench and several of the players were pushing Ryohei around until the referees had broken it up. Yamamoto stood on the field and looked up at the stands searching and at last waved his hand to his friends.

"Yamamoto! Do your best!" Tsuna cheered.

"Yes! Haru will cheer you on!" Haru waved back as well.

"Do you best both of you!" Kyoko yelled to Ryohei and Yamamoto.

Hana sighed and moved her fist in an unenthusiastic manner, "whoo go team…"she said flatly.

"Hana…"Kyoko looked at her laughing, "Be a little enthusiastic, please?"

"I hate going to sports stuff…." She said stiffening up, "you know that…this is about as enthusiastic as I'm going to get…."

Ryohei looked up at the stands hearing his sister call and gave thumbs up. The man dressed in the striped shirt threw the ball, stepped back and blew the whistle. Just as he did the colors red and blue darted back and forth around the field, dodging the attacks from the other team and attempted kidnapping of their flags.

Yamamoto was being energetic as usual darting past the other team members, spinning around to dodge their attempts to make him jail bait for a brief period, or until he had to saved by another team member. He stopped and looked around the field and his gaze fell on a person on the opposing team carrying the ball, "you're mine!" he said laughing and ran at the kid.

Way up, behind the stands on the tower of the broadcasting system used for the big football and soccer games, stood a boy wearing his jacket on his shoulders, and wearing purple scarf, glaring down at the field below, "Hibari! Hibari!" chirped a small fluffy yellow bird. Hibari turned his head, held out his finger for the bird to perch on, "you want to watch too?" He asked coolly.

"Fag football! Fag football!"

He narrowed his eyes, "I'll bite whoever taught you that, to death…." He turned back to the field, "hmm…Takashi getting the ball?...Should he be out there?" He muttered to himself as watched the events unfold in front of him, "Hnn…"

Yamamoto reached his hand out and yanked off the red flags on the boy running to the goal with the ball, "you're out! Good try!" Yamamoto nodded.

The boy sighed and walked away to the four orange cones where a few others stood.

Yamamoto looked across the long field and swallowed, noticing he had a long dash to do in order to make the goal. He exhaled, letting out a white puff and dashed down the field at full speed.

"Yamamoto has the ball!" Kyoko said excitedly.

"Go Takeshi! Win win! Haru believes in you!"

"Go Yamamoto!" Tsuna yelled to Yamamoto, cheering him on.

"You can do it Takashi!" Called out several girls near by.

"Go go Takashi! Go go Takashi!" Cheered several males near by who were wearing white bandannas with a red dot in the center. "You can do it! You can do it!" They chanted as they hit small sticks with a large white cue on the end hitting against paper drums.

Gokudera stared _They're way too into it… __  
_  
Ryohei on the field smirked, seeing his friend who was also an opposing player run past him, "you want to play that way eh?! To the extreme!!!" He yelled running after him.

Yamamoto pushed harder on his back foot, pushing himself further. He grabbed his chest with his free hand. He gasped as he felt a sharp pain spike through his right arm, the one holding the ball. An overwhelming pain possessed his body as he continued to run. He stumbled forward, but still pushed himself towards that goal. He swayedto the right and left, looking like he was drunk.

Hibari reached into his pocket as he pulled out his black cell phone and hit three buttons, putting it to his ear, "Yes, I'm requesting an ambulance for Namimori Middle School…"

"Yama….moto…"Kyoko stopped her cheering, lowering her hand, "no…." she gasped, putting her hand to mouth.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna yelled out to him frantically.

"Wha? What's going on?" Haru looked back and forth at Kyoko and Tsuna, "what's wrong? What?"

Yamamoto's body felt like another hundred pounds had been added to it, and to top it off his arm felt it was gonna burst, along with his chest and head. "….Not now…" he moaned as his eyes rolled back into his head, "…no why….n…" he fell forward into the soft, crystallized grass. His arm crumpled, letting go off the ball. He lay in heap, staring white eyed at the frosted grass.

"YAMAMOTO!" Tsuna screamed as he frantically hopped over the stands. A storm of whispers arose in the crowd.

Ryohei stopped in tracks along with the rest of the players, "Yamamoto!" he yelled loudly running towards him.

"Yamamoto!" Haru and Kyoko cried in unison following after Tsuna, with Hana following behind silently.

Hibari closed his black cell phone and put it back into his pocket, "no will ever know…if they find out, I'll bite them to death…" He stopped a pillar, "I'll bit you to death repeatedly, baby." He muttered and walked down the stairs, away from the stadium.

"….Base ball…..nut…."Gokudera stood there paling, staring at the rapidly crowding field, "….what…."

Ryohei fell to the grass, knees underneath him and turned Yamamoto so he lay with his back on the cold grass.

Kyoko put her hand to her mouth when she saw the scene before her eyes. She turned away hiding her face into Tsuna's shoulder. Haru followed Kyoko's actions, "Ahee…." She said starting to cry, "Haru doesn't understand what's going on but…wahhh.."

Ryohei put his ear to his chest, "Dammit….he's having trouble breathing!" He yelled.

Tsuna's eyes widened, "Yamamoto…" he shut his eyes tightly, clenching his fists and again put on a mask in front of the others.

"Someone call a hospital!" Ryohei yelled at the students, he looked back at the white eyed Yamamoto and interlaced his finger and started to press on his chest and put his lips to his giving him a few breaths of life. He put his ear to his chest and repeated the process a few times until he sat back and waited a few moments when more, relaxed breaths escaped from Yamamoto's mouth.

"Thank god…"Kyoko said tears rolling down her cheeks spilling over Tsuna's shoulder.

The crowding students also gave sighs of relief as they heard the news before their eyes.

"It won't hold much…." Ryohei explained as he shut his eyes, trying as best as he could to be the ideal man. But it was too much; he failed to show the 'proper' face of a man and let the rivers pour out of his grey eyes, spilling on Yamamoto's paling face. "Stay with us if ya can hear me!" Ryohei yelled, "I'll get that damn Hibari to bite you to death! So stay with us! C'mon this is just like a game! Fight to the extreme!" He yelled with tears rolling down his masculine tanned face.

Several of the occupants of the crowd looked around. Sirens were echoing off the street, getting louder and louder as they approached and stopped.

Gokudera stood a several meters from the group. His eyes, his whole body was shaking. _Baseball nut…what happened to you…? You're always so energetic…_ He snapped out of his trance as paramedic pushed past him carrying a large brown bag, followed by two others carrying a stretcher and another running with another bag. The paramedics pushed through the crowd.

"Kid, we need to take him now," said one of the paramedics placing his hands on Yamamoto's shoulders. Another placed a mask on his face and turned a dial on the machine that lead to the mask. Ryohei nodded as he handed Yamamoto to the paramedic. Two of the other paramedics carefully lay Yamamoto on the stretcher; each one took either end of the stretcher, lifted it up using their knees and ran off towards the ambulance in the distance.

"Unfortunately, since this situation looks delicate, none of you can come….but he'll be at the Takiyoshi Hospital." The paramedic explained as he nodded and ran off towards the ambulance that was parked on the field.

The crowd of students watched as they lifted their fellow unconscious classmate into the ambulance, closed the doors and drove off with the sirens going.

Silence swept over the field, "Tsuna?" Kyoko turned to him teary eyed.

Tsuna had his hair veiled over his eyes. He started to walk down the field without saying a word, leaving the crowd behind.

"Tsuna?" Kyoko sniffled calling after him.

Tsuna walked past Gokuedera, "…He has leukemia….don't you remember?" He shot a glare at him and continued down the field.

Gokuedera felt a sharp pang travel through his body, as if he had been shot, _Leu…kemia? What?_ He asked himself, standing there without moving, in shock.

"Ahee?" Haru wiped her eyes.

"Let's go…"Ryohei stood up, "I betcha he's going to the hospital now…" He said as he followed after Tsuna.

"Yeah…"Kyoko nodded and looked at Haru and took her hand "let's go."

"Mhmm," she swallowed wiping her eyes and followed, "Haru wants to know what's going on."

"We'll explain when we get there…" Ryohei said to her as they walked, following behind Tsuna, walking past Gokudera.

I didn't put number for author's notes, because I'm lazy like that.  
-One, where they go "why so serious", Joker reference  
-Two, Ryohei head butting the other player, alluding to Zidane, the soccer player.

-Three, if I got the symptoms for leukemia wrong…I apologize. I'm riding on what I've interpreted and seen from shows.

Please review! More chapters to come!


	2. Your Prescence Is My Present

**Agh, I apologize for the bad grammar last chapter. I've always had bad grammar and I'm still working on it. Hopefully, this chapter is better. Oh, and sorry this is late. I had a speech to work on for school. Heads up, chapters will be slower, finals are coming up.**

**I researched into Leukemia and I will not use many technical terms. If I get anything wrong, I apologize, I'm not a doctor and it's hard to understand.**

**Thanks for the reviews by the way and the watch list add!**

**Oh and...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. ((God, I hate putting disclaimers))  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Doctors dressed in white lab coats walked back and forth down the long blank hallway adorned with very little decoration. Some wore a serious mask upon their faces, while some wore black circles under their eyes and some were conversing with their fellow nurses about charts, medicine or other medical procedures. Strong fumes engulfed the air that would cause one to scrunch up their nose. Whispers, beeps, clashing of metals, rolling stretchers, clicking heels, papers, doors opening, all clashed together to create the typical hospital atmosphere.

Ryohei had his hands placed firmly on his lower back as he paced back and forth in front of a filled bench. "And that's how it is…"He looked over at Haru who was clutching the ends of her school uniform; tears were sprinkled on her white colored knees, "It's just so hard to believe," she said between breaths. "I mean he's so...so…" she shook her head, and consequently shook some tears off.

"Happy?" Ryohei said finishing her sentence. "Yeah, I know. We all know." He closed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak again in a hushed tone. "We couldn't believe either when we found out."

Kyoko looked up at her brother and back at Haru and hugged her. The short blonde stroked her friend's hair as well as rubbed her arms soothing the crying girl.

"It's not fair!" Haru shut her eyes, continuing to spill tears. "Why him all of all people?!"

"That's what we'd like to know." The white-haired male leaned himself against the wall, crossed his arms, and gave a soft chuckle.

"What's so funny…herbivore?"

Everyone turned their heads, all except Tsuna, to where the voice came from.

"Hibari?" They all asked in unison.

"Don't do that." He narrowed his eyes as he lifted his arm up slightly to flash a tonfa, "I'll bite you all to death…"

"Heh, always so tough. You know, I like you. "Ryohei smirked at him, flashing a grin, "because you're so damn extr—" One of Hibari's tonfas made contact with the lawn-like head, knocking his fellow, "herbivore" into the marbled tile.

The black haired teen glared down at the 'heap' he hated to call a companion and spat at him. "Don't even finish that sentence." Hibari said coolly as he put his tonfas away at his side and shot a look at the rest of the group.

"Ah…." Kyoko gave a laugh and looked away.

"Ahee…"Haru nodded, understanding what Hibari was sending across.

Ryohei stood up, rubbing his head. "So aggressive, jeez…"

"It's not like you to come here Hibari. " Tsuna noted quietly from where he sat, "so why?" He clutched onto his kneecaps, crinkling the denim material.

He sighed and narrowed his eyes, "Hn. Don't see why I have to share why I'm here." He looked at them from the corners of his eyes, looking at Tsuna in particular. "I'm here, aren't I? So why should it matter as to _why _I'm here?"

Tsuna let out a sigh and gave a short laugh," Guess…you're right."

"Are you Yamamoto Takashi's friends?" A man dressed in a white coat that looked to be in his mid-forties, walked up to them.

A few in the group nodded at him and immediately Ryohei stood up, "how is he?! Can we see him?! Is he dead?!"

"Brother!" Kyoko yelled shooting him a glance and looked at Tsuna, who turned away, keeping his head down. "Shh." She put a finger in front of her lips and pushed him down lightly. The lawn headed male nodded slowly, sat down again, and looked up briefly at the doctor. "Sorry, continue on…uh…." He struggled for his name that was not given to him.

"Dr. Furakana…" He finished for him as he glanced down at his clipboard and looked up again with tension reading upon his face.

"Well? Spit it out Doctor." Hibari snapped, "I hate crowds."

"Of course." The doctor gave a short smile, "Takashi warned me about you."

At the doctor's comment, the cloud guardian raised a wary eyebrow. "Hn, stupid herbivore…" he muttered under his breath.

"He's awake?!" Haru exclaimed

"Can we please see him?" The honey-haired girl asked, while holding onto her friend.

The doctor shook his head, "that's the issue…." The Doctor started and looked around at the small group. Haru's face began to lose more color as soon as the doctor said that. The brunette shut her eyes, and began to cry, again, into her friend's shoulder. Ryohei ran a tanned hand over his face and placed his elbows on his knees.

"This situation is too…"

Hibari raised a tonfa and brought it down on the white haired male's head. He let out a grunt before he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

Tsuna slowly stood up and turned to the doctor. "It's bad isn't it?" He asked as he stared at the blank wall.

The doctor let out a sigh, "Yes it is." He said bluntly.

Tsuna closed his chocolate eyes. "We're his family in a sense, so please tell us."

"Tsuna…." Both the girls said in unison.

Furakana nodded and began to relay the situation to them.

* * *

Gokudera walked down the streets with hands in his pockets and a cigarette hanging from his lip. _How the hell…baseball nut, why…why him? How….how could I, the Tenth's right-hand man, to be the last one to find out? It doesn't make any sense._ The silver-haired male took out the cigarette and blew out a stream of smoke in the cold dense air. He let out an 'hmph' before proceeding to put the nicotine stick back in his mouth and leaned against the wall, taking in the addicting toxins into his body. He looked up at overcast skies to see white flakes drifting down. _Huh, it's snowing. Great. I hate the snow…_The teen's mouth tightened into a frown as he snatched the stick from his mouth. "Tch, it's the damn baseball nut's fault for choosing to play in the cold!" He spat to himself.

"Is it?" a voice asked, sounding clear, despite the bustling crowd.

Gokudera turned to the source of the voice and did a double take. "D-dino?!" He yelped, "what the hell are you doing here?! Aren't ya supposed to be in Italy?" He inquired and lowered his voice, "doing you know..." he said cautiously.

The dirty blond flashed a bright smile at him. "Ha-ha~" He laughed loudly and slumped himself over the teen's shoulder's. "You're so funny Hayato~" he stood up and ruffled the other boy's hair.

Gokudera let out an irritated sigh and thus, breathed out grey smoke in the cold air. But a sudden realization hit him. "Where are your subordinates?" He swallowed as his face slowly started to pale.

"Huh?" the blond blinked and then chuckled. "Right over there." He cocked his head to a café across the street.

"Oh thank God…"Gokudera let out a sigh of relief. He started to fiddle with the cigarette, eyes closed, "so why aren't you in Italy doing what you _should _be doing?"

"Hayato, I don't always do that stuff, besides…" He paused to lean against the wall next to Gokudera, who followed his suite. The blond slipped his hands in his pockets before parting his lips again, "I'm here to talk to you."

"About what?" Gokudera took his cigarette out, dropped it on the ground, and crushed it with the toe of his shoe. "How clumsy you are? How naïve and silly you are?" He said sarcastically.

Dino let out a sigh, "be serious Hayato." He snapped shooting a glare at him, "I'm surprised you're not at the hospital. "Are you not my little brother's right hand man?" He paused and looked down at the underage student, "well?" He raised an eyebrow at him, waiting his reply.

He gritted his teeth, "how the fuck was I supposed to know?! No one told me!" He yelled throwing his arms out to the side. "I just found out today that…that…" he stuttered and quickly regained himself. He threw his arms out to the side. "..Damn baseball nut had…had…had…"he repeated standing there as if a hug wave had hit him. He shut his eyes tightly, letting his head fall. "Why the _hell _was I left out in the dark?!" He shouted at the other male.

"That's the thing." Dino started, uncrossing his arms and walked a few steps away from Gokudera. "You weren't Hayato."

"What?"

"Tsuna told me Yamamoto was the _FIRST_ to tell you. But you didn't believe him and you walked off before he could reply or even explain himself." He spat.

"What? I don't remember that. Why the hell would I not believe something like this?!" he yelled at the dirty blond, growing impatient with the way he was speaking.

The young mafia boss slowly averted his eyes over to the younger boy and looked at him from the corners of his eyes. "Because," he started, "you cared much more about…"he paused to reach into his pocket and flashed his cell-phone at him, "you care more about your damn phone or getting home or going to Tsuna when you're really not necessarily needed, then what Yamamoto was telling you." He raised a single brow as he slipped his phone back in his pocket, "do you remember now?"

Gokudera rolled his eyes, shooting a glare at the blond, "No. I don't, can I leave now? I need to buy more smokes." He turned his back to him, "you've got to making up shit again. I would remember that happening."

Dino shook his head and the muscles on his face tightened up. He closed his eyes and clenched his fist. At that moment, an idea popped into the young mafia bosses' mind. Sure, he wanted to snap at the other boy for his off-hand comment, but something else came to him. A smile spread across his face. "Yeah sorry about that!" he said with a laugh, "guess I must've misheard my little brother."

"Yeah, guess you did…" he sighed, "idiot." He muttered under his breath.

"Say Hayato…how do you feel about presents/presence?" he asked.

Gokudera turned his head slightly. "In what sense?" he raised a silver eyebrow, "as in the object or the way you appear?"

"Both."

"Erm, I don't…care really." The silverette had to wonder where the idiotic blonde was going with this.

"Well, "Dino said and then started to laugh. Gokudera turned to face him and took a couple steps back. His laughter was starting to weird out the bomb maniac. He had seen many weird things, but Dino laughing as he was took the cake.

"Dino?" he asked, unsure of what else to say.

Dino continued to laugh and suddenly, cut short. "You should." He said in a serious tone with a face to match. He raised his fist and hit the other boy square in the face. He sent the boy flying a few feet back to hit the ground hard and to roll into a patch of dirty snow. He turned around, slipped his hands in his pockets and left the boy in the snow without another word.

It took several moments for Gokudera to recover from that blow, but he still managed to pull himself up. When he stood up, he started to curse and yell loudly. "Damn you Dino! What the fucking he—"  
He stopped himself and realized the young mafia boss wasn't _present _anymore. "Tch, whatever, asshole." He stood up and wiped the blood off his mouth. He spat, spitting out some blood that trickled in his mouth. "Ow…fuck." He cursed under his breath as he brushed off the snow off himself and his clothes. He shivered and hugged himself as he began to walk the damp street with a fat lip forming.

_I don't get it. How could I not remember that? Pft, it probably never happened. But if I don't remember, then why was I never told? Tch, some friends they all are. Oh no, I can't insult the Tenth .but why did he tell the Tenth before me?! And why didn't the Tenth tell me?! I'm his right hand man! Or wait…_

Gokudera stopped in his tracks and started to pale, "I think …I remember now." He said slowly, breathing out small white puffs every time he paused. He quickly turned around and started to run the opposite direction. He pushed past people, knocked into them, and caused them to drop things. He didn't care; he had only one thing on his mind, _Baseball nut! I'm such a dick! You better hang in there or I will make ya sorry! _That was the thought that that kept Gokudera going. The silver haired male pushed himself, panting out white puffs as he hurried down the damp streets and side walks. He jumped over a curb and fell to the ground. He quickly got up and ran in front of car. However, in the process, he almost got hit. He looked back, held his hand up and didn't check to see who was inside and continued to run up the street.

A smile came across the man's face sitting in the car, "he remembered."

* * *

**A/N**  
**Dino was teasing Gokudera like  
First meeting his face-Present?  
And the after effect-Presence....and he's also hinting at, "get your ass to the hospital" or "be a better friend give a present your friend which IS your presence"**

**I improved yes? I read it over myself and had some people look at it.**


End file.
